Josiah's Easter Prayer
by Sue
Summary: As he prepares to lock up the church after Easter services, Josiah muses on the holiday and its meaning for the Seven.


Disclaimer: The characters of The Magnificent Seven are owned by MGM, CBS and Trilogy Entertainment Group. I am making no money from their use.  
  
***********  
  
JOSIAH'S EASTER PRAYER  
  
Well, Lord, another Easter come and gone. Guess there's nothing to do now but close up the church and take the rest of the day off.  
  
Sure was nice to see how many folks turned out this morning, Lord. Especially to hear a preacher they're not too familiar with just yet. But from what Miss Travis tells me, it's been a while since these old walls heard an Easter sermon. So I guess they came for the novelty, if nothing else. Hope they liked what they heard.  
  
Sure did me good to tell that story again, even if You and me still aren't quite seeing eye to eye. Rebirth, a new start. It always does a man good to think there's hope, a second chance to forget the past an' start over.   
  
Lord, how I'd like to forget some of the things I've done...  
  
Reckon I'll just get these hymnals all put away.  
  
Don't know how all the others made it here today, Lord, but it sure made me smile to see them all sitting in the pews listenin' to my feeble words. Never saw JD look so bright–eyed sitting next to Miss Casey, though I wouldn't be a bit surprised if he didn't pay my words much mind. And Casey looked so pretty, even if she wasn't in a dress. The way those two kept grinning at each other, and tryin' not to let the other one see, well, that made me feel young again. JD's too young to be thinkin' much on second chances or rebirth, or wantin' to wash away the things he's done.   
  
Lord, let him never find out.  
  
Hmm, this hymnal's about ripped in half. Wonder if that can be fixed.  
  
An' there was Vin too, sitting next to Miss Nettie. Figured he'd be here, early hours don't bother him any. I guess he likes being up an' about when there's no one else even awake yet, so he can keep to himself. But you couldn't ask for a better man to take your part when you need it. For someone who's not much for bein' around folks, Vin sure doesn't mind stickin' by someone who needs help. Wish there'd been someone to stick by him when he was framed for that murder. He sure don't deserve to spend the rest of his life on the run.  
  
Lord, let him live to know freedom again.  
  
Now who spat tobacco on the floor? Dang it all...  
  
And Chris, it did my heart good to see him come on in with Mary and Billy and her family. Seemed to take a bit of the pain from his eyes to sit with them, and help Mary try to keep Billy from yawning too loud or getting too restless. I know Chris doesn't put a lot of store in preaching, and if I'd lost my family in a fire I reckon I wouldn't either. And I could tell he was still hurting this morning, probably thinking of another time when this day would mean making a toy for Adam and smelling that special Easter dinner only Sarah could make. I like to think he's getting better, but there are some wounds that don't ever go away. I know.  
  
Lord, give Chris some of this day's healing grace.   
  
An' there was Buck right next to JD, and I'd have to be blind not to see him trying to catch Miss Millie's eye durin' the first hymn. But I didn't mind. That's just Buck. Don't suppose he's got much bitterness or regrets about his past, and he's right lucky. I've known plenty of men like him, born to bad circumstances, who turned out to be bad men themselves. But Buck's mama must have been an extraordinary woman, because her son's one of the most open–hearted, loyal men I'm blessed to know. He'd break the neck of anyone who'd hurt those he loves, and give his life for his friends. Sometimes I swear he's younger than JD, the fool things he does, but then he'll go and risk his life for someone he barely knows, just because they're in trouble.  
  
Lord, protect Buck in his bravery, and forgive him when his passion rules 'im more than his brain.  
  
And Ezra. Never thought I'd see Ezra at a sunrise service, but there he was, coming in real quiet–like while we were all singing the first hymn, and slipping in the back pew. Probably thought I'd be mad at him for coming in late, but it warmed my heart to see him here at all. He needs to be here, to know that he has a second chance. Don't guess he's ever had too many of those, least that's the impression I get. Sometimes to hear him talk when it's late and we're all full of whiskey, he doesn't sound like he thinks too much of himself. But I think he's finding out that there's more to life than conning folks and getting rich, and that he might be more than just a two–bit gambler. All he needs is the guts to leave the easy road and its quick rewards for the harder one, whose treasures thieves can never steal, nor rust destroy.  
  
Lord, help Ezra find the courage to gain the riches more precious than gold.  
  
This communion cup could sure use a polish. Now where's the key to that cabinet–  
  
Nathan was here too, with Rain. He sure looked happy, and she did too, a little confused maybe cause our religion isn't at all like the Seminole's. Nathan's been through a lot, more than enough to turn a lesser man to hardness. But he's still more interested in healing than hurting, and sometimes I wonder where he finds it in his heart to help folks that don't give him any mind, just because of the color of his skin. I've seen the pain he still feels–he's told me things he's never told anyone else, I'm sure–and I've seen the injustice of it all almost break that great heart more than once. But from somewhere he finds the strength to bear up, and help a world that doesn't care. I pray that someday, it will.  
  
Lord, help Nathan someday find healing for his own soul.  
  
And then there's me, Lord. But we've talked before, haven't we? Well, I've talked. Not sure you've listened, but it does help to think maybe You have. It felt like you were listening today, and helpin' me tell these fine folks about rebirth, and a second chance at life. This little town was dying before, Lord, and now it's coming back, maybe to stay. Maybe it'll become home to lots of families, and be here long after us old folks have gone to our reward. Maybe they'll even remember those of us who were here at the start, helping out. I hope so. Guess then our sinful pasts won't matter so much. They'll all be forgotten.  
  
But that's the point of today, isn't it?  
  
Well, best get on over to Nettie's. If I'm late for Easter supper I won't ever hear the end of it. Just have to get the old place locked up. Maybe by next year it'll be a little more fixed up, with a new roof and polished floors. But the folks didn't seem to mind if the church was a little beat up. Just like its preacher, I guess. But I don't guess it matters much right now.  
  
With any luck, one day we'll both shine like new.


End file.
